


Let Me Show You

by wickedfrominnocence



Series: Let Me Show You [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mentions of non-con, Vaginal Fingering, but no actual non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfrominnocence/pseuds/wickedfrominnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has all but lost her sexuality thanks to her time spent as Leopold's wife, but what happens when a certain blonde tries to help Regina gain her sexuality back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Was About You

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to make this a bit of a series for these two (because I adore them and there needs to be more fics about them out there), so please let me know what you think! Also, if there are any scenarios you'd like to see these two in in other chapters, feel free to leave them in the comment section!

“Don’t.” The single word slips from the queen’s lips sharply as she took note of Maleficent nearing her, one hand outstretched for a form of contact she knows would be beyond just a friendly touch. It’s not that Regina is frightened of the blonde— why would she be? After all, she’s the Evil Queen ands holds great power. In fact, it’s the touch that has her stepping back, heart pounding inside the confines of her ribs. 

Had it been anyone else standing before her, they’d have laughed in her face thanks to the fearful expression she wore. But it wasn’t just anyone, it was Maleficent; a woman she knew she cared for beyond friendship. And, yes, she had known (or, at least, had figured) that those feelings would be acted upon one day, but she had always imagined it would be her acting upon them, not the blonde.

“Please don’t,” she murmurs seconds later, voice quiet, small, as if she were still that scared, young woman who had just watched her fiancé killed in front of her. Her eyes widen as she watches Maleficent take another small step closer, though her arm drops to her side, no longer reaching out to press to Regina’s cheek or slip around and cup the back of her neck, whichever she had been about to do before, Regina wasn’t sure which. 

“You act like I’m going to tear you apart,” Maleficent states as she stills, standing her ground yet still keeping a fair distance between the two.

Honestly, that’s not what Regina had been thinking about. No, she’d been thinking about the wifely duties she had been forced into during her time as Leopold’s wife. Sudden memories flashed through her mind— the older male holding her down against the bed even as she squirmed and pleaded for him to stop, hot tears stinging at her eyes. It had happened too many times for her to remember and the memories alone have tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she stares across the distance to where Maleficent stands.

God, she must have looked pathetic and yet the blonde still looked at her with the same expression she always did: love.

“I’m not him, Regina.” The brunette nods because she knows this. Obviously Maleficent wasn’t Leopold, but that still didn’t stop the fear that settled in her stomach, wrapped around her lungs, making it difficult to breathe.

Through her time spent as Leopold’s wife, she’d become convinced that all people acted like that in the bedroom toward their significant others. She didn’t know how else they could possibly act for she’d never been shown another way.

“Let me show you.” It’s not what she’s expecting Maleficent to say, but the statement still hangs there between them. “Let me show you how it can be with someone who truly cares for you— who loves you.”

It’s those last words that have Regina’s features softening; has her exhaling slowly, body relaxing slightly. In all her time with Leopold, he had never said anything of the sort and she knew why; their marriage wasn’t one built on love, it was one built on status.

“Can I?” The question comes with a gentle wave of a hand toward the distance between them and has Regina hesitantly nodding.

Her strides are slow for Regina’s sake, but it still doesn’t take Maleficent long to be standing within inches of a trembling Regina, whispering to the brunette to trust her, that she would never hurt her. Regina nods again, a bit more sure of herself this time and Maleficent doesn’t hesitate to act after that.

Maleficent raises a hand up, fingers just ghosting over Regina’s cheek until she’s sure that the brunette isn’t going to flinch away from the contact. Next, she presses her hand to Regina’s cheek, gently, just letting it rest there, thumb stroking along her cheekbone.

Their gazes never shift, they stay locked together as Regina’s breathing starts to slow and deepen, easily shifting back to a normal pattern. Only when Maleficent leans in and brushes her lips over Regina’s do the brunette's eyes slip closed. It’s gentle, can barely even be considered a kiss, but it’s the first consensual act of intimacy she’s shared in years and Regina can’t deny that it has her wanting more.

It’s Regina who pushes forward some, slotting their lips together in a proper kiss that has Maleficent’s arms moving to gently wrap around Regina’s waist, holding her close. The brunette’s breathing hitches for a moment at the feeling of being held like that, a sudden sensation of being trapped coming over her and causing her to jerk away.

Maleficent is quick to release her grip then, hands falling to her sides. “Sorry,” it’s not something she’d normally say, Regina knows that, but the situation calls for it. Moments later she adds, “Can you show me how it’s okay to touch you?”

Regina is taken aback by the question at first, so use to Maleficent being a dominating force, yet here she was questioning Regina quietly, eyes pleading with the queen. That’s what calms Regina once more and has her reaching for Maleficent’s hands, gently guiding them up to frame her face, to slide back through her curls, down to the sides of her neck. Maleficent breathes out an ‘Okay,’ and lets her hands settle at the base of Regina’s neck, fingers gently slipping into the hair at her nape.

It’s Maleficent who initiates the kiss again, uses the placement of her hands to gently guide Regina forward into it. She starts off gently, just lips gliding over lips until she’s sure that Regina is content with the situation, that’s when she pushes a bit further by parting her lips and letting the tip of her tongue glide across the seam of Regina’s lips. Regina opens up easily, happily willing to give in to the feeling of Maleficent’s tongue tangling with her own, drawing the muscle out so Maleficent can wrap her lips around the tip of it and playfully suck at it before drawing back, slightly breathless.

A soft smile graces Regina’s lips then and she can’t resist leaning in to steal a chaste kiss from Maleficent’s lips… or two… or three.

“Well, somebody’s coming along,” Maleficent states as a smirk takes over her lips. If Regina were to be honest, that was the one intimate act she still felt comfortable with. Leopold had only ever kissed her at their wedding and even then it had been cold, quick, and close-mouthed. Nothing like the kisses she and Maleficent had just been sharing.

“I’ve always been a quick study,” Regina retorts.

Maleficent’s hands move then, slowly sliding down Regina’s arms so she can take hold of the queen’s hands, squeezing them gently. “Tell me if anything I do makes you uncomfortable and I’ll stop,” she states and Regina nods in response because she trusts Maleficent; trusts that the blonde isn’t about to do anything that might hurt her or have fear settling in her gut again.

Maleficent releases her grip on one hand then and spins Regina around slowly, free hand rising to undo the zipper of Regina’s dress. The blonde releases Regina’s hand once the zipper is undone and raises both hands to gently push the material off Regina’s shoulders. She leans in, presses feather-like kisses from one shoulder to the other, and smiles as she gains a content sigh from the queen. 

Moments later, the blonde is pushing the material down further, pulling it free of Regina’s upper body entirely. Only then does she step around to face Regina again, her eyes skimming over the newly exposed flesh of her torso, utterly bare for only her eyes now.

“I’ve always known you were beautiful, Regina, but why have you been hiding this from me?” Maleficent’s brows rise and Regina’s cheeks tinge pink at the implication.

“Nobody’s seen me like this since him,” she admits quietly, “and I hadn’t intended on anyone ever seeing me like this again.” That statement has Maleficent leaning in for another kiss as her hands take hold of the material now bunched around Regina’s hips and begin pushing it down, down, down until it slips free of her form and pools around her feet. The action leaves Regina in nothing but black lace panties and the pair of heels she’d been donning that day.

Regina glances down at the discarded garment as she pulls back from the kiss, forcing herself to inhale deeply to keep calm. Maleficent’s hand rises then, fingers guiding Regina to look up once more. “Here,” Maleficent breathes out, hands once again taking hold of Regina’s to guide them around to her back, to where the laces that held her dress up were. Regina instantly begins working at the laces, tugging them apart until she can push Maleficent’s dress down and off her frame.

The blonde easily steps free of the garment and stands back some from Regina then so she can watch the way Regina’s eyes drink in her form, scanning over her curves before finally reaching her features once more.

“Sex doesn’t have to be one-sided,” Maleficent states simply as she guides Regina to step free of the dress that’s still pooled around her feet, “I promise I’ll make you feel amazing.”

Regina’s already more comfortable with Maleficent than she ever had been with Leopold. There’s no stress about producing an heir or making sure the king was pleased, instead the focus was on her and that very fact had her gasping because Maleficent had slipped a hand down to press a fingertip over an oh so sensitive spot.

“Mal,” the woman’s nickname comes out breathily as Regina steps closer and Maleficent turns them so she can gently lay Regina back on her bed. The blonde’s lips start at Regina’s but quickly move to her chin, down the column of her throat, and down the center of her chest. It’s then that she turns and focuses her attention on Regina’s breast, tongue swirling around her nipple, lips wrapping around the nub and sucking softly until it pebbles beneath her ministrations. Regina arches up into the sensation, body reacting of its own accord.

A gasp escapes her when Maleficent’s teeth capture her nipple and tug gently at it, testing the waters. She turns then and gives the same attention to the other breast, though this time she also takes a moment to capture the soft flesh of the underside of her breast in her mouth, sucking hard enough that she’s sure to leave a mark behind. The action has Regina’s breathing quickening and Maleficent smirking against her skin because of it.

“Just wait,” Maleficent states as she begins peppering kisses lower, along Regina’s ribs, across her stomach, tongue flicking into her navel for a moment, “I have more planned than just that.” At this point, Regina sure hopes so because there’s an aching throb between her legs that she desperately needs taken care of. It seems that’s precisely what Maleficent had been alluding to because the blonde had hooked her fingers beneath the waistband of the last article of clothing Regina was wearing, gently tugging them down and off and tossing them aside. Her hands move to slip Regina’s heels off as well before she kneels down just beside the bed and reaches out, though her hands stop mid-air. She’d been about to grab hold of Regina’s hips, to tug the woman closer to the edge of the bed, but she stops herself.

“Come closer to me,” she breathes out instead and Regina follows the gentle command, scooting closer to the edge of the bed and allowing Maleficent to guide her legs apart, the most intimate part of her now on display for the blonde. Regina’s legs are bent over Maleficent’s shoulders and their current position makes it a bit difficult to see the blonde, but she definitely feels it when Maleficent’s tongue slips between her folds, licking her from entrance to clit and causing Regina to moan beneath the touch.

This is something Regina had only ever heard maidens whisper about when they thought no one else could hear them; something she had never experienced herself. She was thankful for that fact, though— thankful that Maleficent was the first to try this; that she would now have this moment as a memory down the line.

Her fingers fisted the bedspread, tugging at it as Maleficent’s tongue just barely breached her entrance and a mix of panic and pleasure ran through her at once. Whenever Leopold had pressed into her, pain coursed through her body, radiating from that one spot. This time it was… different in every sense of the word. This time she actually exhaled a soft moan as Maleficent’s tongue slid into her, further and further until she could feel the tip of the blonde’s nose brushing against where she was most sensitive.

Regina’s eyes slipped closed, chest rising and falling a bit quicker as Maleficent pulled back only to thrust her tongue right back into her as deep as she could. The blonde had set a steady pace of thrusting in and out of her, had waited until Regina was letting out a chain of gasps and moans above her, before reaching up and grabbing hold of Regina’s hands and guiding them to blonde locks. Instantly, Regina’s fingers tangled there, fisting and tugging before gently pushing against the back of Maleficent’s head to guide her in even more.

It was overwhelming. It felt like her body was on fire. Or, perhaps, like there was electricity rushing through it. Either way, it had her back arching up off the bed in pleasure as she tried to pull Maleficent even closer to her; tried to hold her right there, but the blonde wouldn’t have it. Instead, she pulled against Regina’s grip, pulling away from her entirely and causing Regina’s spine to straighten out. Lying flat against the bed now, Regina glanced down at the blonde, lips parting like she’s about to speak, but Maleficent stopped her with a finger pressed to her lips. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” the blonde breathes out as if she’s just read Regina’s mind— god, had her mind been racing with thoughts of what she might have done wrong. Maleficent’s mouth presses to her inner thigh then, kissing it gently as she seems to mull over her next words, finally landing on, “Do you trust me?”

It’s a strange question, she thinks, but one that’s still hanging in the air between them until she nods because, if there’s one person she trusts in this world, it’s the blonde who is still peppering kisses along her inner thigh, up, up, up to the junction of her hip, but never right where she wants that mouth of hers. That is, until moments later when she finally turns her head and wraps those lips around Regina’s clit, sucking happily at it as she brings her hand down from where it had been blocking Regina from speaking. The tip of her finger just circles Regina’s entrance for a moment, wetting it before finally pressing inside.

It felt as if her body had a mind of its own then as her hips rolled against the sudden intrusion, trying to gain more. More of what, she wasn’t sure. More of anything the blonde would give her because she could feel an unusual coiling sensation low in her belly now and Maleficent’s tongue flicking against that bundle of nerves and her finger slowly thrusting in and out of her has it coiling even more.

“Mal,” it’s the only thing she can manage at the moment, a breathy version of her friend’s nickname between gasped breaths. That name becomes like a chant for her, constantly slipping from her lips as everything coils up, muscles tightening in a way Regina had never experienced. It’s not until Maleficent slips another digit in alongside the first and picks up a fast pace of thrusting them into Regina that that nickname trails off into a loud moan.

One final suck on her clit and she’s falling over the edge, back going taut, hands pressing against the crown of Maleficent’s head to try to hold her where she is. Her toes curl, her breathing quickens, and her whole body feels electric, like it’s buzzing with power she never knew she had.

Regina didn’t realize that Maleficent had slowed her fingers’ pace and finally withdrew them until the blonde is hovering over her, staring down at her in a way that tells Regina she’s putting all of this to memory; the sounds, the expression on Regina’s face, all of it.

It’s then that Regina uses her hands, still tangled in Maleficent’s hair, to tug her down, crashing their lips together even as she attempts to catch her breath. She can taste herself on Maleficent’s lips and tongue, it’s strange and amazing all at the same time and she’s happy to swallow it down.

“See?” Maleficent questions as she pulls back from the kiss, allowing Regina time to catch her breath some yet staying close to the brunette by pressing their foreheads together. “I told you it would be different with someone who loves you.”

Regina was going to respond to that; going to retort that Maleficent had gone soft on her with all this talk of love… in a playful manner, of course. But the only thing that escapes her lips is a sharp “Ah!” as Maleficent brushes a finger over her clit and causes her hips to jerk because she’s oversensitive now.

Smirking, Maleficent pulls her hand back and shifts to lie on her side beside Regina. “Nobody backtalks me after I just pleasured them, that includes the Evil Queen.”

Regina hums a soft confirmation that she understood and somehow manages to shift onto her side as well (boneless as she feels). She raises a hand up and lets it just ghost over Maleficent’s side, hip to ribs, then back again, only stopping when it finds home against the curve of the blonde’s waist.

“Thank you.” Regina’s sure it’s not what people would usually say at this moment, but she wasn’t sure how else to put it. The woman had been gentle with her, had been patient, and had drawn from her pleasure she didn’t even know was possible.

“You didn’t…” Regina’s voice trailed off as Maleficent offered her a look.

“This was about you,” the blonde states, though it’s not in a firm tone of voice as Regina had expected it to be, instead it was quietly whispered, “I can take care of myself.”

Regina shakes her head then and smiles faintly at the blonde. “Can you,” she pauses, thinks over her next words, and settles on, “tell me?”

A smile dances along Maleficent’s lips then and she nods as she reaches out and let’s a hand just rest against Regina’s hip as she tangles their legs together, needing to be closer.

“Not now. Right now I just want to stay like this.” It’s not entirely a lie, but it’s not entirely true either. She’s been throbbing ever since she got her first taste of Regina, but she stood with what she had said moments before. This had been about Regina, not her, and she was content to just lie here with this version of the queen she had never seen before.


	2. I Can't Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina insists Maleficent show her how to please the blonde.

The moment Regina wakes, she’s aware that she’s not alone. A sudden panic arises in her, has her holding her breath as she blinks her eyes open only to find that her limbs are tangled with Maleficent’s. Maleficent whom she trusts. Maleficent whom she loves beyond friendship (even if she can’t admit that aloud yet).

She breathes out a sigh, fear escaping her in one whoosh of air. It had been the first time Regina had allowed Maleficent to sleep beside her and the two had fallen asleep side-by-side, fingers bumping against each other between their bodies; close enough that Regina knew she was there, but not any closer in fear that Regina would wake in the dark and flash back to a time she wished had never happened. Yet it seemed their bodies had wanted more during the night, legs tangling together, Regina curling into Maleficent’s side with her arm slung across the blonde’s waist.

That’s exactly how she finds herself as she rests her chin on Maleficent’s shoulder, smiling as she takes in how peaceful her friend looks while sleeping, it’s quite the opposite of how she looks when awake— always so powerful and dominating every room she entered. Regina’s smile widens for a moment as she lifts her chin up from its spot on Maleficent’s shoulder so she can press a kiss to the blonde’s lips.

Regina presses her lips to Maleficent’s a few more times before the blonde blinks her eyes open, sleepily mumbling something Regina can’t quite make out, but Regina is content with continuing to press kisses against her lips. Finally, Maleficent returns one; lifts her head up to press their lips together a bit more firmly before relaxing back.

“You said you would tell me how,” Regina insists as she lifts herself up some, coming to lie on her side, upper body held up on one forearm as she stares down at Maleficent and the blonde curls that splay out across her pillow. She can tell Maleficent is thinking over those words; trying to figure out a memory to place them to so she knows what Regina is talking about. It takes a moment in her sleepy state, but Regina can see the moment it hits her as Maleficent’s eyes widen a bit and stare up at her.

“Regina,” her name falls from Maleficent’s lips as the blonde brings a hand up and cups Regina’s cheek, smiling faintly as she lets her fingers glide through Regina’s hair; an action she’s gotten use to since their first interaction and an action Regina doesn’t flinch away from.

“I want to,” is the response Maleficent earns as well as a hand coming to rest low on her stomach, “Please.” That word doesn’t often fall from Regina’s lips, not since she earned herself a colorful moniker, but Maleficent draws it out of her with the way the blonde keeps staring up at Regina as if she’s about to break. And perhaps she is, if either of them push too far too fast, but it’s one simple thing she wants.

“I can’t tell you,” Maleficent states flatly as if it should have been the easiest thing in the world for Regina to understand, but it’s not, and the words earn Maleficent a glare from the brunette. “I mean, I can’t tell you because I’d have to show you,” Maleficent amends and, oh, that was not what Regina had been expecting, but there’s a sudden swooping feeling low in her gut; an excitement she hasn’t felt in quite a while now.

Regina’s expression softens then and the hand that was resting on Maleficent’s stomach reaches for the blonde’s free hand, twining their fingers together. “Then show me,” she responds, ducking down to steal another quick kiss from Maleficent, stopping the blonde from disagreeing with her. “Show me,” she whispers against Maleficent’s mouth and that seems to do the trick because now Maleficent is sitting up and returning the kiss properly. Both Maleficent’s hands move to guide Regina’s to her nightgown, silently telling the brunette to strip her of it.

Regina doesn’t hesitate then, just lets her fingers tug at the small bow that is holding the front of the gown closed and gently pushes the fabric down Maleficent’s shoulders as she breaks the kiss. She takes a moment to drink in the newly exposed flesh, from where the gown now pools around Maleficent’s hips, up to her breasts, then finally back up to the blonde’s gaze.

She doesn’t need guidance then, not for what she wants to try at the moment, so she simply reaches out and lets her hands ghost over Maleficent’s torso; along the gentle curve of her waist, fingertips dancing over her ribs. One hand finds home against Maleficent’s waist as the other continues mapping out her body, finally sliding up to cup one of the blonde’s breasts and earning a quiet hum of agreement from Maleficent.

Her thumb moves to circle around the woman’s nipple slowly, feeling the way it pebbles beneath her gentle touch. That has Regina grinning and becoming a bit more daring as she ducks her head down to capture the pebbled nub between her lips, suckling at it and earning a quiet moan in response. Maleficent’s fingers tangle into brunette curls, massaging Regina’s scalp before just pressing gently against the crown of her head to hold her right where she was as Maleficent arched into the suction of her mouth.

Only when Maleficent’s fingers tug ever so gently at her locks does she pull back and glance up to the blonde, noting the way her mouth hangs open slightly as if mid-moan. She’s curious, taking in Maleficent’s expression, trying to read it to see if she’s done something wrong. Maleficent must have known what Regina was thinking because she’s shaking her head and using the hand still tangled in Regina’s hair to guide her to the opposite breast which has been lacking attention.

Oh, Regina hadn’t thought about that, but she allows Maleficent to guide her, smiles as she presses feather-like kisses to soft skin before she lets the tip of her tongue just flick against Maleficent’s nipple. She does it again when she notices the blonde arching into her once more; lets her tongue flick over the nub again and again until it hardens. Her lips are wrapping around it instantly, sucking harder this time, loving the way the suction earned her a louder moan from Maleficent.

It took Regina by surprise when a hand found her own, moving it to ruck Maleficent’s nightgown up before slipping between her legs; right to where Regina wanted it. “Here,” the word is more breathy than she’s ever heard Maleficent speak before, deeper too, and Regina assumes that it’s a good sign. The word comes with Maleficent pressing her fingers over Regina’s, guiding two of them between her folds and slowly dragging them along her clit. That has Regina stopping her ministrations with her mouth in favor of glancing down to where their hands met Maleficent’s sex.

The two stayed just like that for a few minutes; with Maleficent guiding Regina’s hand, letting the brunette’s fingers drag against her clit slowly. It’s once Regina gently bats Maleficent’s hand away that the friction changes thanks to Regina now running the pad of her thumb directly over that bundle of nerves, pressing lightly on one stroke, then a bit harder the next, constantly changing it to see which Maleficent likes better— or maybe so the blonde’s body doesn’t get use to one pressure and quit reacting in such a beautiful way because Regina is enjoying the way her name drips from the blonde’s lips like it’s the only word Maleficent knows right now.

Regina swallows thickly as her fingertips become wet, making it easier to run them over her clit at a faster pace which has Maleficent bucking her hips against Regina’s hand and gasping as she once again reaches for Regina’s hand. Maleficent uses her grip to still Regina’s fingers, not because she wasn’t enjoying it— she was fairly sure Regina knew she was enjoying it— but because she wanted Regina to try something a bit different… if she was okay with it.

“Like this,” Maleficent murmurs as she guides Regina’s hand once more and uses one finger to show Regina precisely what she wanted. She let their fingers gently swirl around her entrance for a moment, gathering even more slick, before she pressed Regina’s finger and her own into her. Regina’s head snaps up to look at Maleficent the moment their digits slip inside of her because the blonde is letting out a moan like Regina has never heard before.

Regina surges up then, captures Maleficent’s lips with her own, and kisses her with all the passion she’s been hiding for years. It’s as she kisses the blonde that she begins moving her finger alongside Maleficent’s, now taking over and guiding both their fingers in and out of the woman; testing the waters. It’s a slow drag at first with Regina getting use to the way Maleficent feels surrounding her and the way her muscles tighten a bit when she curls her fingertip inside of Maleficent.

“Don’t,” Regina breathes out against Maleficent’s lips when she feels the blonde pulling her hand away. She enjoys the feel of them both doing this together, especially when she gently presses another finger alongside the first two. It’s a bit of a stretch, at least that’s what she thinks when Maleficent lets out a hiss of breath, but the blonde doesn’t tell her to stop or that it’s too much, so she takes that as a good sign and picks up the slow pace she had set before.

When Maleficent’s hips begin rolling against their hands, Regina finally picks up the pace, thrusting their fingers in and out of her more quickly, causing Maleficent to let out a string of gasps and moans mixed with Regina’s name, followed by a quiet, “Faster.”

Her gaze catches Maleficent’s then, taking in the way her eyes are hooded slightly, pupils blown wide. Regina’s lips curl into a soft smile and she does as the blonde asked— she picks up the pace, thrusting their fingers into Maleficent fast and hard, the blonde’s gasps and moans now mixing with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

It’s not long before Regina is pressing her thumb against Maleficent’s clit, circling it while continuing to thrust their fingers into the blonde. The action has Maleficent’s hips bucking once again, looking for more, so Regina continues the ministration. She continues even as she feels Maleficent’s muscles spasming around their fingers. Continues even when her name falls from the blonde’s lips in a half-moan, half-scream. Continues until Maleficent’s body is writhing, attempting to pull away from her, and the blonde is murmuring that it’s too much.

Regina stops then; gently withdraws their fingers and marvels at the slick that now covers them from tip to knuckle. “Wow,” she breathes out, gaze shifting between her fingers and Maleficent’s features (because the woman is even more beautiful like this).

Moments later, she leans in and steals a chaste kiss from Maleficent’s lips as the blonde tries to catch her breath, murmuring a quick thanks.


End file.
